


A Forest Encounter

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Magic, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Finally.You think to yourself as you look around the small clearing. It had been a troubling week for you and you had been waiting impatiently for the little bit of time you spend every week out in nature.However, you're not expecting another person to be doing the same thing that you're doing at this moment. What will happen when you finally notice this stranger?





	A Forest Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, England! ^^ I've had this written up for some time now as I was just so excited to write for his birthday ^^ It's been far too long since I last properly wrote England :P I hope you enjoy it though! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to yourself (or England if you wish ^^)

_Finally._ You think to yourself as you look around the small clearing. It had been a troubling week for you and you had been waiting impatiently for the little bit of time you spend every week out in nature.

The way the wind causes ripples in the fields of flowers. The way the sunlight filters through the trees. The sounds caused by the critters living their everyday lives. All of it combines into one of the most calming, soothing feelings you’ve ever felt. 

That’s why you cherish these moments. Besides, it isn’t too bad to get away from your fellow humans, as it can get to be a bit much sometimes… Besides, the fairies and unicorns are nicer than the majority of humans that you’ve met.

You make your way over to one of the trees that give off ample shade, sitting at its base and leaning against it. You reach for your bag and pull out your favorite book, opening it to where you last left off and smiling as your eyes begin scanning the page. 

Unbeknownst to you, you’re not alone in the forest this time. Someone else decided to come visit the fairies similar to you, only you’re not seeking the fairies out but rather letting them come to you.

After you get a few pages in, you feel a light weight against your shoulder, causing you to look up and smile. You reach up and pet the unicorn’s mane sweetly, hearing her nicker in response. She curls up beside you and you continue petting her as you read.

It doesn’t take long before you’re surrounded by the various creatures of the forest, both magical and non-magical. They’re all drawn to this sense of kindness and caring that you radiate, your magic unknowingly spreading that around you.

You start reading out loud and depending on the mood of the part you’re reading, your magic responds, sometimes flowing out in soothing waves when you’re happier or simmering quietly when you’re upset. 

This is what draws the other one to you as he’s just not used to feeling a sense of magic so strong that is not his own. So, of course, it would make him curious. 

He’s shocked when his emerald eyes first fall on you, shocked to see you surrounded by fairies, unicorns, birds, rabbits, and other creatures. You eventually quit reading, wanting to talk to the fairies instead.

When you set your book down, your eyes fall on him, widening a bit as you hadn’t expected another to come into this clearing. You watch him with both caution and curiosity burning in your (e/c) eyes, wondering just who he is. 

A few of the fairies surrounding you flutter over to him and start talking rapidly, their high-pitched voices just barely audible to you, but this makes you even more curious. Can he see and understand them? Just who is this man? 

He gives a few nods in response to whatever they’re telling him before walking over to you and sitting down, the fairies resting on his shoulders. “Hello, there.” He says simply, smiling at you.

“Hello. I wasn’t expecting someone else to come here…” You say a bit quietly and he huffs a small laugh.

“Yeah, imagine my surprise when you were here as well, love.” You giggle a bit in response and he smiles at your response.

“Can you see them?” You ask softly, unable to hide your curiosity any longer. 

His eyebrows pull together a bit before his eyes light up and he nods, “I can. They’ve been my friends for as long as I can remember.” 

You smile softly, “Same here. Coming to talk to them is sometimes the only thing I look forward to on a weekly basis.” 

One of the fairies lands on your shoulder before whispering to you that it’s his birthday today and that he always comes visit them on his birthday and your eyes widen, your hands instinctively moving to the grass around you, small flowers beginning to bloom around you.

He watches this with awe, not used to anyone able to just use their powers without an incantation, and respect. You give him a smile and, when the flowers are mostly grown, you pick a few and start weaving them into a flower crown.

His eyes fall to your hands as you do, noting just how practiced your motions are. He meets your eyes again before giving a smile. “So, love, how did you come to meet the fairies?” He asks curiously and you beam.

“Well, it all started when my family came to the forest for a picnic when I was about five,” You begin, weaving a story of getting lost in the forest with the fairies leading you back to your family along with a promise to return every so often. The story melts into another and another, painting your history with the creatures.

Your fingers don’t stop in their motions during the story and by the time you’re done talking, you’ve created not one, but two flower crowns. You put one on immediately, feeling your magic warm happily from the action. 

You then offer the other crown to you, “Ah, happy birthday. Elena, here, told me...Sorry, I couldn’t do anything more…” You say a bit shyly but notice that his eyes have widened from your gesture.

His heart skips a beat before he slowly accepts the flower crown, inspecting it with both eyes and magic, his heart warming at the fact that you set an anti-wilting spell on the flowers as well as one that’ll prevent the crown from falling apart.

“T-thank you…” He mutters softly, placing the crown on his head, feeling the way your magic swirls happily around him. 

You smile in response before getting nudged by a unicorn, giggling and reaching over to pet it. He watches your actions with soft eyes, finding it endearing how relaxed and content you are around these creatures.

You’re the first to notice that the sky is getting darker and you pout a bit, not wanting to head home just yet. He chuckles softly at your reaction before standing up and reaching a hand out to you, which you take a bit shyly.

He helps you up, turning to the creatures that had been surrounding you, “Goodbye, loves. See you all when I can.” They make soft sounds in response and you smile.

“Goodbye, friends. I’ll see you again this time next week.” You say and they make various happy sounds, causing you to giggle.

You both start walking out of the forest, unknowingly still holding hands. You chat along the way before you reach the forest’s edge before you stop. He turns to you with a slight bit of concern in his eyes, “Would you mind me walking you home?”

You giggle softly before shaking your head, “That’d be nice. Thanks…” You trail off, realizing that you two never traded names despite all the stories you’ve told each other.

He chuckles as well before straightening up, “I’m Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.” You smile, feeling that the name suits him quite well. 

“(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n).” You say and he gives a wide smile.

“Now, shall we?” You giggle and nod, him staying beside you as you walk to your house, both of your magic swirling around you contently.

In the calm of his company, it doesn’t take long for you to reach your house and you give a bittersweet smile, “Well, here we are.”

He returns the slightly sad look before perking up, “Mind trading numbers? I’d hate to lose a friend like you so quickly.” 

You perk up as well and nod, both of you pulling out your phones and switching them, entering your numbers in. You trade back and smile before a blush spreads across his face, him looking very flustered all of a sudden.

You understand why when he leans in and pecks your cheek, a soft pink blush spreading across your face as your magic sparks contently. He looks at you shyly before saying, “Goodnight, (Y/n). I’ll text you tomorrow.” 

You nod but grab his sleeve, leaning in and giving a similar peck to his own cheek. You watch as a goofy smile spreads across his face and you smile, “Goodnight, Artie. Happy birthday.” You say before heading inside, hearing his footsteps trail away from your house.

You lean against your door before giggling and bouncing a little on your heels, your magic reacting in a similar manner. You certainly weren’t expecting to meet the handsome Brit today but it did help in brightening your day.

You don’t quite know what kind of relationship you’ll end up having with Arthur, but you do know that you’re pleased with where things stand now. Who knew a weekly forest outing would lead to something like this?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
